Anhelo de verano
by Cadiie Mustang
Summary: Himuro es un joven al que se le diagnostica una enfermedad que lo deja sin esperanza. Pero cuando conoce al doctor Midorima, cambia un poco su manera de ver la vida, ya que gracias a él, puede cumplir uno de sus últimos sueños... [One-Shot- UA]


**Jelou pipol.**

Bien, mis notas las dejaré hasta el final.

Dedicado a Ren porque se lo había prometido desde hace mucho tiempo.

 **Advertencias:** Universo Alternativo. Drama. Muerte de personaje.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

 **Anhelo de verano**

 **.**

 **.**

Himuro veía con pena aquella ventana de _su_ habitación… si es que ya la puede considerar de esa manera. El ambiente lúgubre que se cernía sobre su espacio vital contrastaba enormemente con la luminosidad que brindaba el sol de aquella tarde de verano; el sol resplandecía en su máximo fulgor, no cabía la menor duda que todo el calor que se sentía era debido al mismo astro. Pero para su mala sorpresa y disgusto, no compartía aquella frescura que brindaba ese día.

Frunció el ceño ligeramente al ver como el jardín delantero rebosaba, como de costumbre en esa fecha, de alegría y colores. Los adornos y papel no se hacían esperar en los pasillos y en los árboles que decoraban de manera alusiva a la próxima festividad local; además los tallos de bambú que crecían de manera natural a la entrada eran recortados para hacerlos lucir de manera más armónica.

Arrugó la nariz ante ese descubrimiento no tan reciente. Lo sabía, faltaban dos semanas para el día de Tanabata.

Pero él odiaba esa fecha en particular.

Tiró el vaso de agua que bebía al sentir aquel picor en su espalda. Quería rascarse, sentía la necesidad de arrancar aquella gasa que le separaba de su piel o en el mejor de los casos, que alguien le ayudase a aminorar aquel suplicio. Ya un poco tranquilo, paseó sus ojos ónix sobre su pecho y ahí contempló algo que no le gustó en lo más mínimo…

Cicatrices. Tenía al menos cinco de ellas regadas por todo su torso. Variaban en tamaño y grosor, claro, todo dependía del lunar que le habían extirpado.

Suspiró derrotado ante ese hecho. Aunque eso no decía que lo había aceptado por completo; la etapa de negación aún estaba presente en su vida y mientras aun viviera y siguiera internado en aquel hospital, no podía cambiar tan fácilmente de opinión sobre la situación que vivía.

El año pasado, para esa fecha aproximada, le habían detectado en una revisión de rutina unos extraños y peculiares lunares. «Nada grave», había dicho el doctor «Vamos a extirparte estos lunares de manera preventiva. Estos lunares pertenecen a la familia que pueden volverse malignos. Chico afortunado, debes de dar gracias que se logró prever algo más».

No cabía duda, estaba feliz por ello, después de todo ¿quién va por la vida y se le puede prevenir una enfermedad tan grave como lo era un cáncer? El día de Tanabata dio las gracias en su templo correspondiente, pidió un deseo y se dedicó a hacer pequeñas obras altruistas en su comunidad esperando el día de la cita para su micro cirugía programada.

La cirugía llegó y dolió menos de lo que había pensado. Se le retiraron dos lunares en ese entonces para realizarle unos análisis correspondientes de rutina para descartar cualquier otro mal que no se pudiese detectar. Pero éstos no arrojaron resultados favorables.

Cuando menos lo había pensado, su doctor de cabecera les informó a él y a su familia que estos peculiares lunares resultaron ser ya unos formados melanomas…

Cómo él lo había entendido en ese entonces, los melanomas eran un tipo de cáncer en la piel que es altamente peligroso, puesto estos son como pequeños tumores capaces de generar la muerte de diversos órganos internos debido a su malignidad y, por ende, la muerte de la persona a causa del deceso de diversas funciones internas.

Cuando les informaron de esto, les dijeron que tenían que tenerlo bajo supervisión para que las revisiones fueran constantes y pudiesen detectar y evitar que cualquier otro melanoma que pudiese crecer al grado en que la cirugía ya fuese completamente insuficiente.

«Sólo serán un par de meses, después volverás a jugar baloncesto como nuevo…»

Esa había sido la segunda mentira del doctor. Ya llevaba ahí casi un año y no se veían pronósticos favorables de que pudiese salir en un tiempo más. Últimamente habían surgido en su cuerpo más melanomas, más tumores que retirar antes que estos hicieran metástasis en su interior. Pero nada de las cirugías y las terapias médicas podían ayudarle… él sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a fallar. Las piernas le dolían, los brazos de picaban y, por si no fuese poco, el estómago comenzaba a dolerle por las noches de manera espantosa.

Lo sabía, pero le costaba aceptarlo… pronto estaría _del otro lado_.

¿Qué hacer? ¡Él tan sólo tenía dieciocho años! Estaba en la plena flor de su juventud y la muerte lo estaba arrancando lentamente de su vida. Torció la boca, chasqueó la lengua y tragó duro aquella saliva que estaba acumulando en su boca para intentar eliminar el nudo que crecía en su garganta. Nuevamente miró la ventana con rencor. Las voces y los sonidos hacían mella en su corazón ya que no sabía si él podría celebrar aquella fecha nuevamente.

Pero el ruido en el pasillo lo arrancó de sus pensamientos pesimistas.

—¡Tatsuya! —La voz grave y enérgica de Kagami resonó del otro lado de la puerta para después ver como esta era abierta violentamente por la patada que brindó el pelirrojo— Salgamos un poco a tomar aire, este cuarto me enferma cada vez que vengo…

—Hola, Taiga —saludó con cierto sarcasmo. Realmente había veces en que se preguntaba cómo es que terminó relacionado con aquel chico totalmente opuesto a él—. No quiero, afuera hay mucho ruido y me molesta ver demasiados rostros que no conozco…

No podían culpar su reacción y mucho menos la amargura que tenía. Estar confinado a ese hospital durante un año entero era una tortura. No era como si estuviese literal todo el año, pero sólo había regresado unas tres ocasiones a su casa y eso era porque creían que ya se había erradicado la enfermedad… pero cuando veían que realmente no era así, lo regresaban y no le dejaban moverse mucho.

En el último tiempo había estado sometido a más cirugías que cualquier persona que conociese y eso le impedía moverse con libertad; principalmente cuando su espalda era la afectada debido a los constantes cuidados que debía de tener para que las heridas no se abriesen con algún meneo brusco.

—Tatsuya, te operaron hace una semana, ya debió de haber sanado —insistía el pelirrojo mirando con recelo y las cejas dobladas hacia el centro de su rostro—. No te limites…

—No me estoy limitando, sé perfectamente hasta donde puedo llegar y definitivamente no es más allá del pasillo que se encuentra afuera. —No quería, pero había alzado su voz para que Kagami observase que realmente estaba molesto y sin ganas de hacer algo. Vio el rostro desencajado de su hermano menor y suspiró agregando: — Pero me agrada tu compañía aquí, por favor… no insistas en hacer algo que no quiero.

—Bien, tú ganas… _otra vez_ —dijo Kagami. Se sentó en el banquillo que estaba junto a la camilla y sacó una cajita de su pantalón de mezclilla—. ¿Te parece si entonces jugamos a las cartas? Esta vez he practicado con Kuroko y sé que no podrás ganarme…

—Taiga, si hay algo en lo que puedo ganarte siempre, es en este juego —replicó con voz serena—. Por favor, no me subestimes tan fácilmente sólo porque yo no tengo alguien con quien practicar.

Y con una sonrisa, comenzó a barajear las cartas para revolverlas y así empezar una partida. Si había algo en lo que Himuro era bueno, además de meterse en problemas con pandillas de su localidad —y salir triunfador—, era en los juegos de azar y específicamente en los naipes y el sagrado juego del veinte uno en el que tenía tanta suerte que bien podría considerar comprar un boleto de lotería.

Pasaron los minutos y aquellos dos hermanos estaban concentrados hasta la médula para poder ganarle al otro. Predeciblemente, como lo había comentado el pelinegro, este ya llevaba ganadas todas las partidas en ese lapso de tiempo. Los bufidos y refunfuños de Kagami, junto con las sonrisas con sabor a victoria de Himuro no se hicieron esperar y llenaron de un poco de calidez aquel cuarto impregnado por resentimiento.

El pelinegro no lo iba a aceptar fácilmente, pero con la única persona que se alegraba y le hacía ameno estar en ese espacio, era precisamente con el pelirrojo; sin darse cuenta, había alejado a sus allegados más cercanos como lo eran sus compañeros de universidad y su antigua pareja, Murasakibara. «Esto es aburrido», había dicho el gigante de su novio una vez que lo visitó en el hospital. «Lo siento Muro-chin, ya no es divertido estar contigo. Siempre tienes esa mirada triste cada vez que vengo y eso no me gusta. Aka-chin me dijo que ya no viniera a darte más esperanzas…»

Después de ello, ya no volvió a saber cosas relevantes de Murasakibara. Suspiró ante el recuerdo; no le guardaba rencor, después de todo, ¿A quién le interesaría pasar sus días con una persona a la que ya daban por desahuciada? Nadie merecía tal condena, nadie merecía que lo amarraran a él. Por desgracia, su familia y Taiga eran cosa diferente, pues ellos formaban parte de un círculo al que pocos llegaban.

—¡Eres un maldito! —Vociferó con ímpetu el pelirrojo arrojando las cartas sobre las piernas de Himuro— ¿Cómo es que no consigo derrotarte ni una sola vez?

—Eso se debe a qué soy tu hermano mayor y te conozco mejor que nadie. —Su voz estaba relajada y feliz por la compañía de Kagami. Barajeó nuevamente las cartas con los ojos cerrados esperando a que el otro se desesperara como acostumbraba hacerlo.

—Oye Tatsuya —habló Kagami interrumpiendo la labor del pelinegro para que éste voltease—, ¿Qu no hoy te iban a presentar a tu nuevo doctor?

—Al parecer sí, pero ya está retrasado, las enfermeras comentaron que vendría cerca del mediodía y ya es casi las cinco de la tarde… —contestó simple— Aunque realmente, no es como si esperara algo… después de todo, sólo viene un corto tiempo en lo que Hanako-sensei regresa de su convención de un mes.

—¿Entonces no viene a curarte? —Preguntó inocentemente. En realidad, Himuro sabía que ignoraba mucho de lo que él tenía, pero no lo culpaba… él tampoco comprendía muy bien el mecanismo de esa enfermedad.

—Aunque no me lo hayan dicho, yo sé que esto no tiene cura. Él sólo viene por petición de Hanako-sensei para que no me quedase solo.

—Ah…

—A propósito —dijo Himuro intentando cambiar de tema—, ¿Cómo te va con Kise? ¿Ya intentaste invitarlo a salir?

El rostro de Kagami podía competir con el color borgoña que portaba su cabello. Era extraño ver como el chico enrojecía a un grado inusual ante el simple nombramiento del chico que lo tenía alucinando con el amor —aunque este, con su naturaleza distraída, no se diese cuenta de ello—. Sonrió feliz por su hermano y por la vida que aún éste tenía fielmente asegurada junto con el nuevo fruto del amor que iba sembrando el pelirrojo. Kise era buena persona, en otras ocasiones había acompañado a Taiga a visitarlo y sabía que entre ellos dos existía algo.

Bastaba ver como los ojos de Kise se transformaban y adquirían un brillo único cada vez que Kagami le dirigía la palabra. Pero claro, esos eran pequeños detalles que el inocente de su hermano no admiraba.

—¡¿Por qué mierda preguntas estas cosas?! —Realmente Kagami era alguien de corazón puro, pero que poseía un vocabulario florido. Soltó una risilla traviesa al lograr su cometido.

—Sólo preguntaba. Además, estaba preocupado por ver en qué brazos te dejo confiado para que continúes sin mí cuando me toque partir…

Si había algo a lo que Himuro quería irse acostumbrando, era el hablar de su muerte con las personas allegadas a él. Era una manera de aceptar todo aquello y preparar a su misma familia para el momento en que ya no estuviese más y eso, en lugar de ayudarlo, sólo algunas veces, lograba deprimirlo. Quería disfrutar de la vida aún; anhelaba comer nuevamente un tazón de ramen; soñaba con…

—Disculpen —dijo una voz grave impidió que comenzara a hundirse más en sus pensamientos y ambos hermanos voltearon inmediatamente a ver al remitente—. La hora de visitas terminó hace media hora.

Himuro estudió con la mirada a la persona que se postraba a orillas de la cama; el tipo que le hablaba era alto, mucho más alto que su hermano Kagami, los ojos y el cabello eran de una extraña tonalidad verde esmeralda y un par de lentes decoraban las facciones maduras de su rostro. Un estetoscopio colgaba en su cuello y la bata blanca que llegaba hasta sus rodillas indicaba que era un doctor el que estaba ahí en ese momento, así que sólo hizo una leve reverencia sin mencionar palabra alguna.

—Sí, sensei. Ya estaba despidiéndome —respondió Kagami. Éste recogió las cartas y las guardó en su pequeña cajita; después, apretó el hombro de Himuro ligeramente para agregar: — Nos vemos la próxima semana Tatsuya.

Sin despedirse del doctor, Kagami pasó justo a su lado y salió de la habitación. A lo lejos, se escuchaban las pisadas alejándose cada vez más de él. De pronto, Himuro y el doctor se miraron mutuamente; el primero en evadir el contacto fue el pelinegro, pues se sintió levemente avergonzado ante el escrutinio y asustado ante aquellos penetrantes ojos. Observó como la silueta del doctor caminaba hasta llegar a él y sentarse en la misma silla en la que el pelirrojo había estado recientemente.

—Mi nombre es Midorima Shintaro, seré tu médico durante el tiempo en el que Hanako sensei esté fuera de la ciudad —dijo el doctor observándole con detenimiento nuevamente—. No te preocupes, Hanako-sensei me informó toda tu historia clínica para saber cómo se debe de proceder en cada situación, ¿estás de acuerdo con que yo sea quien te deba de atender?

Dejó de prestar atención cuando Midorima —si había escuchado bien como se llamaba— le había hecho la última pregunta mostrando esa diminuta sonrisa, pues recordó lo que con tanto esmero esperaba y soñaba aún con la cuenta regresiva…

«Volverme a enamorar».

.

.

Midorima no era alguien que se considerara particularmente accesible para entablar una relación con las personas. No se trataba que fuese desconfiado, pero simplemente no tenía esa facilidad de palabra o tacto —como muchas personas le decían a esa habilidad social— para poder establecer una comunicación efectiva con la gente. Y aunque dentro de su profesión aquello nunca fue problema, puesto podía dirigirse con la gente con una empatía envidiable, supo que había encontrado la horma de su zapato cuando conoció a aquella persona que se había transformado en su paciente —temporal— que le había encargado con tanto empeño su profesor.

Estaba terminando su especialidad en oncología dentro de uno de los hospitales más envidiados en la región de Tokio. Y por ello le causó sorpresa cuando un profesor de su licenciatura se comunicó con él para pedirle ese gran favor; Hanako iba a tomar unos cuantos cursos fuera de Akita para poder brindar un mejor servicio a la población de la localidad… pero había uno que no podía dejar a la ligera —según le había comentado— y si había una persona en la cual podía confiarle aquello era precisamente él.

No tenía como negarse ante esa petición. Tenía un mes de descanso para prepararse para el examen de egreso y aquello podía hacerle sensibilizarse aún más con aquellos pacientes a los cuales se iba a dedicar con empeño durante la mayor parte de lo que restaba su vida. Además, no había conocido a una persona con la sintomatología tan extraña como se lo había contado Hanako y eso podría ayudarle a adentrarse a ese tipo de cáncer que si bien es común, tiene diferente manifestación en el ser humano… la metástasis es irrevocable y esta se presenta de un momento a otro.

Cuando llegó al hospital, jamás pudo haberse imaginado el aspecto físico de su paciente; éste no se veía enfermo a simple vista, sólo un par de ojeras adornaban su rostro y la evidente delgadez de la que era preso el chico resaltaba debido a la holgada bata que colgaba dejando ver sus huesudos hombros. El lunar que decoraba el pómulo derecho lucía con orgullo su color y forma perfectos, además de ser contrastados con el misterio detrás de aquel flequillo que caía sobre la parte izquierda del rostro.

Y fue en ese momento que sintió esa extraña necesidad que brota en el pecho al ver a alguien vulnerable, al observar a una persona indefensa y con evidente temor e impotencia…

 _Protección._

Pero para eso, el pelinegro debía de contestar lo que él había preguntado. Para eso, Himuro debía de aceptar tenerle cerca. Tal vez no haría gran cosa y su enfermedad no tuviese cura, pero podía acompañarle, podía intentar estar con él hasta el último suspiro que diese.

Vio como Himuro sólo asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras desviaba su rostro hacia la ventana nuevamente. Sonrió un poco ante ese hecho, pero no por eso, podía darle privilegios y dejar que se comportara de esa manera con un superior o, en este caso, con su nuevo médico.

—Bien, ahora quiero preguntarte ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Himuro Tatsuya.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Dieciocho.

—¿Tienes algunas dolencias físicas que involucres con tu enfermedad?

—Sólo algunas veces me duele el estómago, pero es sólo por las madrugadas…

Después de aquella breve presentación entre ellos, las preguntas y las respuestas fluyeron de manera natural. Tatsuya veía con seguridad a aquel nuevo doctor que ahora le cuidaba y Midorima observaba todos aquellos ademanes que hacía el pelinegro y que sólo lograban hacer que resaltara su belleza natural.

Después de todo, él comenzaba a caer en las redes y mieles del amor.

.

.

Apenas Midorima llevaba una semana ahí y ya conocía parte de la vida del pelinegro —refiriéndonos a aspectos netamente superficiales—. Su familia, su hermano, su afición por el basquetbol y lo bueno que era en los juegos de azar… todas aquellas cosas iban formando una idea de lo que era el pelinegro. Pero algo a lo que no podía aceptar y que le generaba picor en su pecho, era ver todas y cada una de las pequeñas cicatrices que cubrían el cuerpo de Himuro cada vez que le tocaba revisión general —que por lo reglar era cada dos días—. Todo aquello le recordaba a viva piel que los momentos con el pelinegro estaban contados.

Y no porque él se fuese, sino porque…

—Odio Tanabata.

La voz seria con al cual pronunció Himuro aquellas palabras lapidarias lograron hacer reaccionar a Midorima. Frunció el ceño ligeramente por aquel comentario tan extraño, pero al escuchar la historia del por qué ese disgusto ante esa fecha, comprendió el dolor de las palabras y el rencor a tan colorido día llena de deseos. Por lo regular, él asistía a esa fecha con su familia acompañando a su hermana menor para que no se metiese en algún lío; pero no había creído la parte en la que los deseos estaban involucrados. Él creía fielmente en Oha-Asa, el horóscopo le decía el destino de ese día y él ciegamente seguía —o mejor dicho sigue— los consejos que brinda para mejorar la suerte.

Pero la desilusión en voz del pelinegro, así como sus ojos caídos y su mirada sin brillo le hicieron decir algo que no tenía muy bien contemplado decir.

—¿Quieres salir ese día conmigo?

Himuro colocó una cara más seria que de costumbre mientras le miraba como si pudiese llegar a ser posible que tuviese dos cabezas. No lo culpaba, eran palabras que no habían sido bien meditadas y ahora no podía ocultar el leve sonrojo que se instalaba lentamente en su rostro. Intentó alejar la incomodidad ajustando sus lentes en el puente de su nariz y se volteó completamente para evitar realizar cualquier contacto visual con el pelinegro.

—Me gustaría.

Pero la respuesta que dio Himuro no se la esperaba y por ello, se alegró internamente aún más de lo que debía de haberse permitido. Quería auto convencerse que aquella felicidad era porque había logrado empatizar con el chico y que este comenzaba a acceder a hacer cosas que antes no quería.

No, no iba a aceptar aquel vuelco que sintió en su corazón cuando escuchó la respuesta favorable del pelinegro.

.

.

Himuro no cabía en felicidad. Midorima le había invitado la semana pasada a caminar juntos el día de Tanabata. En realidad, no le importaba que eso fuese simple acto de caridad humana que tenía su doctor con él, puesto eso significaba poder creer, aunque sea unos pocos minutos, que el peliverde había pensado en él y ahora disfrutarían juntos aquel día.

Por simple ética profesional, y también porque no podían alejarse de del hospital por cualquier percance, su recorrido iba a ser en el patio de la entrada del edificio. Suspiró contentó, puesto desde el lugar dónde estaba ubicado el hospital, se podían observar los fuegos artificiales que la localidad iba a arrojar para celebrar el amor entre aquellos enamorados que no pudieron consumar su cariño y al que, gracias a la mitología, sólo podían acceder a estar juntos ese día en específico.

Taiga había tenido la culpa, él le había contado una muy mala versión de Tanabata.

«No es mi culpa, tuve que investigar rápido ante tu inusual interés en las festividades japonesas», se excusó. «Cambiando de tema, yo me preocupo por ti, ¿está bien que te sientas así por un doctor al que ya no vas a ver después de que se vaya?».

En un principio, le dolió pensar en la posibilidad de separarse. Su pecho latió con fuerza ante el recuerdo de aquel día en el que había platicado con su hermano sobre eso, pero después desechó la idea al recordar lo inevitable…

«No importa, después de todo, yo moriré muy pronto… lo sé».

Y con eso en mente, iba a disfrutar de la compañía de Midorima.

—¿Ya está listo, sensei? —Preguntó mirando al peliverde quien se dedicaba a llenar unas fórmulas y expedientes frente a su cama.

—Eso mismo debería de preguntarlo, ¿tú ya lo estás? —Contestó sin dirigirle la mirada que tenía concentrada en los papeles de la tablilla.

—No es cómo si tuviese un conjunto _Luis Vuiton_ u _Oscar de la Renta_ con lo cual vestir mejor de lo que estoy. —El sarcasmo que afloró desde lo más recóndito —que aún conservaba su retorcido ser—, hizo reír levemente a Midorima.

—Tienes razón —respondió. Al cabo de unos minutos, terminó con el trámite de papeleo y dejó todo en una pequeña cómoda que había en el cuarto—. Vámonos…

Con mucho cuidado, ayudó a Himuro a subirse a una silla de ruedas para poder pasear mejor. Últimamente el pelinegro había tenido muchos dolores en las piernas que no podían controlar con medicamento y lentamente la movilidad en ellas se perdía. Él, por su parte, sabía lo que ocurría: el cáncer había llegado ya completamente a sus piernas y la metástasis en cada célula de esa zona era irrevocable. Todo el tiempo dolían y comenzaba a perder las fuerzas de siquiera moverlas sobre la camilla.

Pero eso no fue impedimento para poder disfrutar de un paseo nocturno. Estaba emocionado, puesto era la primera vez que iba a salir del hospital en mucho tiempo, casi tenía confinado en ese lugar unos cinco meses sin ver más allá de lo que mostraba aquella ventana que servía como único contacto hacia el exterior. Al cruzar el umbral de las puertas principales del edificio, observó como un manto de estrellas decoraban el cielo esa noche. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y maravillado, ¿de eso se había perdido todo el tiempo al estar recluido por voluntad propia?

—¿Quieres que vayamos a la colina o prefieres aquí? —Inquirió Midorima empujando la silla de ruedas por la rampa de daba hacia los jardines.

—Lo que usted prefiera, _sensei_ —dijo con voz serena arrastrando con siseo y burla la última palabra.

—Deja de ser condescendiente conmigo. Ya comprendí que los doctores no te agradan mucho.

En eso tenía razón. Himuro no tenía empatía con los doctores, menos cuando uno le había mentido dos veces… pero Midorima, desde el momento en que entró por esa puerta con aquel impactante color de cabello y ojos, se había convertido automáticamente en _la excepción_.

La hora de los fuegos artificiales llegó y con ello, el cielo se pintó de muchos colores. Himuro, a ojos de Midorima, se veía como un niño pequeño el cual se fascinaba por cualquier insignificante detalle que acontecía. En realidad, una celebración de Tanabata como tal no era, pues faltó la comida que por la dieta del pelinegro se había evitado, faltaron los juegos que por la condición física del mismo se habían eliminado… pero lo que si podían hacer, era colgar sus deseos en lo alto del bambú de la entrada del hospital. Ya habían escogido y escrito el suyo anteriormente los dos una tarde, así que sólo se dirigieron hasta ese lugar y los colocaron en la rama más alta del tronco de bambú más grande.

Himuro estaba feliz… o al menos debería de estarlo. De un momento a otro, recordó cada momento de su vida desde hace un año cuando le dictaron una sentencia que, aun al día de hoy, se preguntaba la razón por la cual le tocó padecer aquello. ¿Acaso había sido alguien tan infame en su otra vida? ¿Realmente aquel día en que no ayudó a cruzar la calle a aquella anciana fue lo que propició karma? No lo sabía y eso sólo le provocaba mayor impotencia.

El cuerpo de Himuro se llenó de espasmos ligeros debido a toda la angustia acumulada a través de los meses. Todos lo catalogaban como alguien sereno, alguien a quien pocas cosas podían hacer mella en su tranquilo corazón como para poder expresarlo en su rostro; pero no, él era un chico común y corriente al que le dolían muchas cosas y que le alegraban otras tantas… era un ser humano con emociones y sentimientos. Pronto, las lágrimas que había acumulado durante mucho tiempo por desilusión y dolor se hicieron presentes. Sus pómulos se bañaron con aquella agua salina que salía de sus ojos, logrando que el corazón de Midorima se compungiese ante el evidente dolo que reflejaba el cuerpo tembloroso del pelinegro.

Tatsuya sólo sintió como un par de brazos rodeaban sus hombros para juntar aquellas manos justo sobre su corazón, formando un cálido abrazo que le reconfortaba. Pronto, aquella sensación de vacío se iba llenando, sin siquiera sentir cómo, el cuerpo cálido de Midorima se situaba justamente sobre él y eso, de alguna manera extraña, le brindaba soporte ante la ansiedad que albergaba su cuerpo.

Para ambos, no existía nadie más en ese momento.

.

.

Midorima llevó nuevamente a su habitación a Himuro. Con la delicadeza que caracterizan sus acciones, colocó al pelinegro nuevamente en su cama dispuesto a cambiarlo a una bata más fresca ante ese incesante calor. Agradeció internamente ello, pues había escuchado que, si aquel día especial llovía, el deseo que las personas habían solicitado no podría cumplirse.

Sin decir nada, retiró la filipina de Himuro que llevaba cubriéndole del torso y observó nuevamente aquellas cicatrices. Si antes le causaban tristeza, ahora las veía como un símbolo de todo lo que ha tenido que soportar hasta ese momento… en ese instante lo admiró. Con cuidado, agachó su cabeza y besó cada una de ellas. Fue un impulso, un movimiento que no tenía bien calculado y ni siquiera pensado como para medir las consecuencias de tal atrevimiento; pero ver aquella pura y pálida piel cubierta por muchas estelas carmesíes, le hizo querer sanarlas, le hizo sentir la necesidad de querer cuidarlas hasta el último de sus días.

Sintió como Himuro dio un leve respingo ante el contacto de sus labios; no lo culpaba.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —El tono de voz del pelinegro era mucho más baja de lo normal.

Midorima no respondió. Quería sacar las palabras necesarias para externar lo que extrañamente sentía dentro, pero por alguna razón la voz quedaba atorada en un nudo que estaba en su garganta; sus dedos temblaron por ello, sus manos vibraron nerviosas en el espacio intermitente que se encontraba entre Himuro y él.

—Porque quise hacerlo —respondió después de un largo rato de silencio—. Oha-Asa dijo por la mañana que hoy no sería un buen día para los Escorpio y estos debían de ser ayudados por el horóscopo que se encontrara en el primer puesto.

—¿Tú estás en el primer puesto el día de hoy?

—Naturalmente. Los nacidos bajo el signo de cáncer somos privilegiados y últimamente he tenido racha de estar entre los primeros puestos —dijo. Con tranquilidad, se sentó en la camilla ocupando un pequeño lugar junto a las piernas de Himuro.

—¿Qué significa eso? —La pregunta, más que serlo para Midorima, parecía una simple expresión para liberar un poco la tensión.

Y sucedió lo inevitable. Los músculos faciales en el rostro de Himuro se contraían de tal manera que formaron una de las sonrisas más hermosas que jamás haya visto el peliverde en toda su vida. Era diminuta, apenas si se curveaban las comisuras hacia arriba; y aunque se reflejaban unos tintes de tristeza, la luz que irradiaba era más intensa que el reflejo de la luna en el pequeño estanque que decoraba la parte trasera del hospital.

Midorima sabía que ambos eran de naturaleza tranquila. El perfil que manejaban era de serenidad y astucia detrás de sus acciones; y gracias a eso, el mutismo que se tornó dentro de aquella habitación, lejos de ser pesado y abrumador, fue agradable. Disfrutaban aquel encantador silencio que no hacía más que comunicar cosas aún sin ser dichas con palabras.

—¿Qué fue lo que pediste de deseo? —Preguntó Midorima.

—La curiosidad mató al gato, _sensei_ —contestó Himuro con una sonrisa en el rostro al ver el ceño fruncido del doctor—. Es un secreto, pero presiento que tarde o temprano lo descubrirá…

—¿Prefieres decirme o te quedarás callado?

—Prefiero que _sensei_ averigüe por sí solo.

Midorima sólo se colocó las gafas en el puente de su nariz y sonrió con victoria. Si había algo en lo que era bueno, era en el juego del tesoro.

—Esto no es como los juegos de azar, Himuro —dijo Midorima tomando la mano del chico entre la suya—. Aquí se requiere de un mayor análisis de los hechos; así que espero no te sorprendas si terminas perdiendo ante mí.

—Eso lo veremos, sensei.

Y con aquella promesa en mente, ambos sellaron su promesa con un apretón de manos.

.

.

Midorima corría todo lo que sus piernas podían. El tren se había retrasado un par de horas debido a un choque en las vías y eso le había repercutido en el horario que tenía ya planeado. Habían pasado un par de semanas después de la fecha de Tanabata y con ello, el regreso de Hanako sensei fue el fin de su estancia en Akita. Obviamente había hecho algo más que un amigo en aquel lugar, había encontrado a su persona especial, y con ello en mente, le prometió que volvería apenas tuviese oportunidad.

Había regresado a rendir su examen a Tokio para egresarse de la residencia y aprovechó para vender un par de cosas —entre ellos su apartamento— para poder mudarse a Akita apenas tuviese su título en mano. Ya tenía planeado su futuro, ya se veía en el lugar donde se vería dentro de un par de años…

Su lugar junto a él.

Pero la vida juega con las personas en algunas ocasiones y esta vez no era la excepción. Por la madrugada, recibió una llamada de Hanako diciéndole que Himuro había entrado en una crisis, al parecer la metástasis había progresado de manera rápida por todo el cuerpo del chico y entraría a quirófano para evitar que tuviese un colapso en su sistema respiratorio, el cual fue el nuevo afectado.

Sin decir otra cosa, tomó lo primero que vio —una simple camisa tipo polo con unos jeans desgastados—, y su inseparable billetera para viajar de regreso a aquella ciudad. Estaba desesperado, sus manos temblaban nerviosas y sudaba como nunca lo había hecho en su vida debido al nerviosismo que sentía dentro. Pero no podría dejarse caer, no podía permitirse ser débil, no cuando Himuro luchaba por su vida dentro de una sala de operaciones.

Al llegar al hospital después de una larga carrera por las calles, subió a piso para ver como un foco rojo aún iluminaba el letrero que portaba un símbolo de una inyección indicando con ello que aún no terminaba el procedimiento de intervención. Con toda aquella información, se desplomó en la silla frente a las puertas de metal y sintió como sus músculos se relajaban después de la intensa actividad física.

Pensó rápidamente en toda su reacción desde que se enteró de la situación del pelinegro. Realmente su mente se nubló y perdió un poco la razón para poder tomar esa decisión tan radical de dejar todo para ver cómo se encontraba Himuro, para apoyarlo y estar cerca de él… tal como se lo había prometido dentro de aquel silencio en la noche de Tanabata. Tomó su cabello y lo jaló para evitar que la incredulidad golpeara su mente nuevamente.

Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Pronto los minutos se transformaron en un letargo agónico que bien lo sentía muy similar a una tortura; peor que presentar un examen, peor que cuando entró a su primera cirugía. Apretó los labios, los mordió para aminorar la ansiedad y comenzó a mover las piernas para distraerse de aquel mal augurio que sentía en el pecho. Y en ese momento lo recordó…

No había revisado el horóscopo ese día.

Interrumpiendo su recordatorio, el foco rojo indicó el final de la operación y se levantó presuroso de su asiento para acercarse a la gran puerta metálica que se abría lentamente ante sus ojos. Hanako salía de ahí retirándose el cubre bocas y el gorro quirúrgico que tenía puesto; se sorprendió al ver a Midorima ante sus ojos en ese momento, aunque no dudó que éste último llegara así le costara una parte de su vida. Sin embargo, pronto ese rostro de confusión se tornó a uno triste; los ojos caídos y la línea recta en su boca no decían cosas buenas.

—Lo siento, Midorima-kun. Hicimos todo lo que pudimos.

Y esas palabras habían indicado la sentencia final.

.

.

Ese día el cielo estaba nublado; muy contrario a anteriores días en los cuales el sol brillaba en su máximo fulgor. No llovía, pero el ambiente se tornó gris ante él en esos momentos. Frente a él, yacía una gran piedra con un nombre gravado en él.

 _Himuro Tatsuya_

 _19XX- 20XX_

" _Si algún día he de morir, fue porque ya viví todo lo que debería de hacerlo."_

Midorima sonrió con humor retorcido ante ese equivocado epitafio. Él era un joven apenas entrando a los veinte, aún le faltaba demasiado por experimentar y mucho por conocer; pero la muerte era cruel y se llevaba siempre a los que podían haber dado más.

Con mucho cuidado, depositó una rosa blanca en el montículo de tierra recién colocado; apenas tenía unas horas que el cuerpo de Himuro fue depositado en un ataúd y fue enterrado algunos metros bajo el suelo. No había querido ser inoportuno ante ese momento tan íntimo y exclusivo de la familia Himuro, después de todo, él no era más que el doctor que cuidó por un corto tiempo al chico.

Esperó hasta que la tumba quedó completamente sola para poder acercarse y verificar con sus ojos lo que sucedió y observó a lo lejos. Ya no quedaba nada, sólo un vacío en el pecho que picaba y causaba dolor cada vez que lograba respirar. ¿Qué hacer ante tal sensación?

—Tú eres Midorima Shintaro, ¿cierto?

La voz de un joven interrumpió sus pensamientos y volteó rápidamente para ver a la misma persona que vio junto a Himuro el día que le conoció, pero ahora se veía ligeramente diferente: esta vez unas delgadas líneas rojas se encontraban en el contorno de sus ojos —rastro evidente que dejaba llorar—; el cabello color borgoña estaba desordenado dándole un aspecto aún más malo de lo que ya era. Asintió levemente ante la pregunta que le habían hecho, aunque con un poco de recelo.

—Toma, Tatsuya me dejó esto para ti —dijo extendiendo su mano con un sobre en ella—, al parecer el juego del tesoro acaba de terminar…

Midorima extendió sus dedos para tomar el sobre y abrirlo rápidamente sin importar que se encontraba delante de gente desconocida; en ella, había un pequeño papel que desdobló para ver pocas palabras. Se perdió en la primera línea.

» _Sensei_ … lo siento, tengo que dejar de decirle así, ¿cierto? Después de todo, yo ya no soy su paciente. En fin, esto es sólo para decirle mi deseo de Tanabata…

" _Quiero que ayudes a todos los que están como yo."_

Un deseo simple si me lo preguntas, pero antes de ese, tenía otro…

" _Volverme a enamorar"_.

Pero ese ya no fue necesario… porque sucedió en el instante en que te vi. Disfruta de la vida Midorima, gózala como puede que yo lo haría. Gracias por enamorarme antes de partir.

Himuro Tatsuya. «

Todo aquello fue un golpe de energía. La carta, que si bien no era extensa y mucho menos rimbombante, había sido algo inesperado y agradeció internamente por aquellas palabras. Himuro Tatsuya era una caja de pandora llena de secretos que quizá nunca conocería, pero del cual se sentía orgulloso por decir…

«Me enamoré de un chico como él».

—Tatsuya era genial, ¿no lo crees? —Kagami nuevamente interrumpió las cavilaciones de Midorima. La sonrisa que puso fue de simple compromiso, puesto prefería decir _es_ a _era_.

—Si —respondió guardando nuevamente la carta en su lugar. Acomodó sus anteojos sobre su nariz y agregó: —Además te equivocas —dijo ante la cara de confusión del pelirrojo—, el juego apenas va comenzando….

Ahora jugarían a esperarse… esperar hasta que llegara el momento de verse nuevamente.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Lo hice! Con dos días de retraso, pero he llegado para dejar mi aportación a esta pareja por el MidoHimu Day que fue celebrado el 12 de Junio. Sé que es triste, pero fue lo que me inspiró~

De antemano, gracias por leer y aún más gracias a los que vayan a comentar este pequeño escrito.

Besos de canela.

 _Cadiie Mustang._


End file.
